When You Got A Good Thing
by nky22
Summary: A Mondler songfic based on the song by Lady Antebellum. Warning: contains lots of Mondler fluff.


_Okay, so I got this idea when I listened to this song yesterday. The song is "When You Got a Good Thing" by Lady Antebellum. This is my second fanfic using a Lady Antebellum song cuz, well, Lady Antebellum is one of the best country groups ever. :)_

_

* * *

_

Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man

_Looking at you standing there, I know I am_

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue_

_Sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear_

Chandler and Monica were smiling for the camera while a guy took their picture.

"Alright, here you go," the man said as he held out Chandler's camera.

Chandler walked up to him and took the camera from his hands. "Hey, thanks."

The guy motioned to Monica. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Chandler looked at Monica looking out at the ocean. They had unofficially decided they were on London-time _and_ they had snuck away from their friends for a day at the beach. Still, Chandler wasn't sure what they were. After a few brief moments of some deep thinking, Chandler gave the man the answer he hoped was the right one. "Yeah, that's my girlfriend."

The guy patted Chandler on the back and winked. "You're a lucky man."

Chandler nodded his head. "I know."

While the man walks away, Chandler stared at Monica. She was standing by the water, her feet carving footprints in the sand that the waves were threatening to wash away. Monica, as if sensing Chandler's eyes on her, turned around and smiled at Chandler. The sun made her blue eyes sparkle more than ever and her hair was blowing softly in the beach breeze.

"Come here, Chandler."

Chandler ran over to Monica and tackled her into the sand. Monica looked up at him and kissed Chandler in front of the entire beach, not caring who saw.

_Oh, I can't believe I finally found you, baby_

_Happy ever after, after all this time_

_Oh, there's gonna be some ups-and-downs_

_But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine_

Joey smiled at Monica and Chandler standing in front of him. "Kiss her again."

Monica smiled at the sight of Chandler before her in his tuxedo. She could feel the weight of her wedding ring on her finger and the Chandler's wedding band was digging into her hand in the best way possible.

Chandler looked at Monica standing in front of him in her perfect, white wedding dress. She somehow looked better than she ever had and now she was all Chandler's. Chandler leaned in to kiss Monica. She threw her arms around him, kissing him as if they were completely alone in their own perfect world.

Monica's worries about Chandler almost running out on the wedding quickly evaporated. Chandler loved her and Monica knew it.

_So, baby, hold on tight_

_Don't let go_

_Hold on to the love we're making_

_Cuz, baby, when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know_

_When you got a good thing_

Monica woke up in her bed sobbing. She had just dreamt about babies and then remembered she couldn't have her own.

Chandler woke up instantly as if he felt Monica's sadness. He could hear her shaky gasps of air and he knew something wasn't right. Chandler knew immediately what she was crying about. He wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know how to sugarcoat their reality.

Chandler took Monica into his arms and let her tears soak his shoulder. Before long, his tears were mingling with hers. Chandler wanted kids, too, and not just for him, but for Monica. The truth cut him deeply when he thought about how he couldn't give Monica the thing she had always wanted.

Chandler held Monica all night, kissing her repeatedly and stroking her hair.

Monica's tears slowly started to fade. _I still have you,_ Monica thought to Chandler.

_You know you keep on bringing out the best in me_

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe_

Chandler quietly closed the door to Jack and Erica's bedroom. It was 2:30 in the morning and the babies had woken up screaming. For the first time in weeks, Monica was able to sleep and Chandler didn't want to disturb his wife's sleep.

Chandler had tip-toed into bed when Monica woke up. "Thank you, Chandler."

Chandler took Monica's hand in his. "No problem. I figured you might want some sleep since you haven't had much of that with the kids lately."

Monica sighed. "Yeah. I have to say I'm surprised you survived."

Chandler laughed. "Just barely. I might have survived an hour alone with the babies but there's no way I could ever last days or weeks or months. Please, Monica, never leave me."

Monica kissed Chandler then laid her head on his chest. "I promise, Chandler, to never leave you. I love you."

"I love you, too."  
Chandler put his arms around Monica and watched her as she fell asleep. Throughout the night, Chandler breathed in all of Monica and thanked everyone and everything that she was his.

_You can make me laugh when I want to cry_

_This will last forever, I just know_

Monica and Chandler were sitting in the emergency room waiting to be called in to a room. Jack was with Ross, Rachel, Emma, Joey, Phoebe, and Mike at the house while four-year-old Erica was crying in Monica's arms. Erica's arm was bent at an awkward angle and Monica was on the verge of crying every time she looked at Erica's hurt face.

Chandler was whispering into her ear, trying to make her feel better. "I can go find that Santa costume you liked so much. Do you think that will make this Christmas better for you? Or I can get the scarves and my birthday suit?"

Monica had to bite her lip from laughing at Chandler's attempt to be sexy. She looked at him and winked. Chandler took her hand and kissed it.

_So, baby, hold on tight_

_Don't let go_

_Hold on to the love we're making_

_Cuz, baby, when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know_

_When you got a good thing_

Chandler returned home from work ready to celebrate his and Monica's ten-year wedding anniversary. He was holding a bouquet of roses in each hand. When Chandler turned around and faced the inside of his house, he saw a trail of candles leading upstairs to his bedroom. Chandler started to walk slowly, building up the excitement for what Monica had in store for him.

Monica jumped out of bed when she saw Chandler reach the doorway to the bedroom. "Happy ten-year anniversary!"

Chandler threw the roses on the floor as he rushed over to Monica and kissed her. "Happy anniversary."

Monica put her hands on Chandler's face and kissed him again. "I love you."

Chandler handed a single rose to Monica. "I love you, too."

_Oh, you gotta know_

_When you got a good thing_

_~.~ _

_Reviews give me the warm fuzzies inside that leave me smiling while I'm sleeping. :) Care to make a girl smile?_


End file.
